


Dawn Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Messy, Pants Pooping, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Dawn farted loudly in her new blue jeans she had just brought, being in Route 209 at the western end of the wild area as her deep pitched farts wee keeping the wild Pokémon away. Dawn was happily letting out explosive bassy flatulence as she gleefully took in the immense stink of her potent farting, which smelled like rotten eggs as she was enjoying filling her pants with flatulent gas. "Oh my... this stinky farting problem I have is a real gas!" Dawn giggled as she continued to let loose her disgusting flatulence, laughing after taking in the foul odor. "I sure hope the Pokémon don't mind my smelly cacophony!"


End file.
